sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/6 Feb 2017
00:03:15 JOIN Democritos has warped in 00:05:04 CHAT Moussaieffs: howdy 00:05:44 CHAT Democritos: yo 00:12:32 CHAT Moussaieffs: yodle 00:13:21 CHAT Democritos: s ay hee hoo 00:14:30 CHAT Toluene: Aspenha 00:14:41 CHAT Aspenha: hi 00:15:05 CHAT Toluene: did you see the dark res season 9 trailer? 00:15:15 CHAT Aspenha: tHERES A TRAILER 00:15:19 CHAT Aspenha: i saw the teaser picture 00:15:24 CHAT Aspenha: but i never heard of a traler 00:15:32 JOIN AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion has warped in 00:15:41 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Haya 00:15:48 CHAT Moussaieffs: howdy 00:15:50 CHAT Democritos: hi apf 00:16:08 CHAT Toluene: holo 00:16:13 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: I've been here 00:16:15 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: alexandritepurplefusion its me 00:16:37 CHAT Toluene: i think demo cant reafd 00:16:41 CHAT Toluene: read* 00:16:57 CHAT Democritos: i can reald. 00:17:08 CHAT Democritos: i can reafd very well. 00:17:19 CHAT Toluene: die 00:17:37 CHAT Democritos: death is the last thing on my bucket list im afraid. 00:17:51 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: its the first one on mine 00:18:12 CHAT Aspenha: what did rapal do to jaymes 00:18:19 CHAT Aspenha: i what the fuck happened to her 00:18:45 CHAT Aspenha: i mean i know its shitpost versions but i c a nt uns eee it 00:35:53 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 00:35:56 CHAT Moussaieffs: yes bb 00:38:17 CHAT Moussaieffs: my life right now 00:38:37 CHAT Moussaieffs: Skillset CHAT *Gun proficiency: SPIRIT IS A FUCKNG GUN 00:40:02 CHAT Aspenha: >gun 00:40:04 CHAT Aspenha: oh god 00:40:06 CHAT Aspenha: OF memes 00:40:14 CHAT Aspenha: ah i remember 00:40:15 CHAT Toluene: oh im not the only one here who has characters with weapons as a gun 00:40:17 CHAT Toluene: yay 00:40:24 CHAT Aspenha: when my drawings had legs bigger than my future 00:41:01 CHAT Moussaieffs: YEAH SPIRITS GOT A SNIPER RIFLE 00:41:14 CHAT Toluene: oh 00:41:41 CHAT Aspenha: how do i end a relation ship with someone 00:42:02 CHAT Toluene: Stontium has two doubled barrel guns that can be turned into a sniper rifle and into a machine gun 00:42:16 CHAT Moussaieffs: his pearl also has a 22m 00:42:19 CHAT Moussaieffs: 22mm? 00:42:21 CHAT Moussaieffs: 22 m m m m m m 00:42:23 CHAT Aspenha: reminds me of panty from panty and stocking zen 00:42:31 CHAT Moussaieffs: https://puu.sh/tQ9AT/ca611206cb.png 00:42:35 CHAT Moussaieffs: bigGUN 00:42:38 CHAT Toluene: thats what I was going for aspenha 00:42:44 CHAT Aspenha: O 00:42:50 CHAT Aspenha: you watch psg! 00:42:52 CHAT Aspenha: *? 00:42:54 CHAT Aspenha: finally someone else 00:42:56 CHAT Aspenha: one uf us 00:42:58 CHAT Aspenha: *of 00:42:59 CHAT Toluene: yeah 00:43:04 CHAT Toluene: demo watched it too 00:43:11 CHAT Democritos: i tried to finish it 00:43:27 CHAT Democritos: i tried and failed. 00:43:39 CHAT Aspenha: i why would you fail 00:43:52 CHAT Moussaieffs: isnt it kind of sexual 00:43:56 CHAT Toluene: yeah 00:43:56 CHAT Moussaieffs: i havent seen it 00:44:26 CHAT Aspenha: its sex humor 00:44:27 CHAT Moussaieffs: you see, i have a tumblr dedicated to fighting shimadacest 00:44:47 CHAT Aspenha: one episode they beat a zombie apocolypse with sex toys 00:44:58 CHAT Moussaieffs: and i have a friend who watched panty and stalking there 00:45:06 CHAT Democritos: wow let's not get into details here 00:45:07 CHAT Aspenha: stalking 00:45:11 CHAT Aspenha: *stocking 00:45:11 CHAT Moussaieffs: stocking 00:45:18 CHAT Aspenha: and xe were dani right 00:45:23 CHAT Moussaieffs: no 00:45:27 CHAT Moussaieffs: it's someone on tumblr 00:45:36 CHAT Aspenha: oh 00:45:46 CHAT Aspenha: dani watched psg tho so i got confused 00:46:31 CHAT Moussaieffs: lol i like it when adults cry when i tell them shipping incest is bad over the internet 00:47:14 QUIT Toluene has warped out 00:47:44 CHAT Moussaieffs: oh see ya 00:49:28 CHAT Aspenha: tbh im scared 00:49:41 CHAT Aspenha: im trying to leave the internet 00:49:48 CHAT Aspenha: and dtart a new irl 00:50:01 CHAT Moussaieffs: go for it 00:50:07 CHAT Aspenha: but i tried saying i cant be friends anymore with odrey and uh things got messy 00:50:18 CHAT Aspenha: and now i feel like a living shitlord 00:50:29 CHAT Moussaieffs: yall were fine yesterday 00:50:39 CHAT Aspenha: things change quickly 00:50:52 CHAT Aspenha: thats what you realize when you become a realist 00:51:12 CHAT Aspenha: and the fact that time flies by way to quickly. 00:51:30 CHAT Moussaieffs: well i wouldnt dwell if you want to stay offline for a while. 00:51:33 CHAT Aspenha: im trying to savor 8th grade because its the only good school year i had, and now its flying by way too quickly 00:51:35 CHAT Moussaieffs: if you dwell then youll just come back 00:51:46 CHAT Moussaieffs: i promise you 00:51:49 CHAT Moussaieffs: odrey will live 00:52:18 CHAT Aspenha: tbh my only issue with you is that your pranks end up giving me anxiety attacks most of the time CHAT other than that you're amazing and like... the only rational, non-thirstlord person i know CHAT i need you CHAT CHAT -odrey 00:52:27 CHAT Aspenha: b yeah im scared 00:52:39 CHAT Aspenha: my inner pessemist is kicking in 00:52:50 CHAT Aspenha: god only knows what can happen when i leave my best friend for like 00:52:52 CHAT Aspenha: 3 months? 00:52:53 CHAT Moussaieffs: i cant really help beyond what ive already said 00:53:06 CHAT Moussaieffs: you guys are both too P-A with me it's hard to help sometimes 00:53:14 CHAT Aspenha: P-A? 00:53:22 CHAT Moussaieffs: passive-aggressive 00:53:32 CHAT Aspenha: thats because i thought you still hated me.... 00:53:41 CHAT Moussaieffs: im neutral 00:54:24 CHAT Aspenha: im not calling you a liar but i dont think youre neutral for some reason 00:54:38 CHAT Aspenha: its just the aura i get from you 00:54:43 CHAT Aspenha: dont take it personally 00:54:49 CHAT Moussaieffs: maybe bc its hard for me to be chill when 80% of the chat questions every single mod when they do their job 00:54:51 CHAT Moussaieffs: lol 00:55:09 CHAT Aspenha: i once again im sorry for being an ass 00:55:31 CHAT Moussaieffs: its all good 01:05:53 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 01:09:43 JOIN Toluene has warped in 01:11:28 QUIT Toluene has warped out 01:12:45 QUIT Aspenha has warped out 01:13:50 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 01:24:50 CHAT Moussaieffs: aaden 01:24:51 CHAT Moussaieffs: or 01:24:53 CHAT Moussaieffs: whatever ur ping is 01:24:55 CHAT Moussaieffs: waves arms around 01:25:09 CHAT Moussaieffs: alexandritethecrystalfusion waves arms 01:27:57 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: whats happening 01:27:58 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: yes 01:28:04 CHAT Moussaieffs: can u pm for a moment 01:28:05 CHAT Moussaieffs: inhal 01:28:28 CHAT Moussaieffs: ur not in trouble 01:28:34 CHAT Moussaieffs: voice 01:28:37 CHAT Aspenha: im scared 01:28:42 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: thats because i am trouble 01:28:53 CHAT Moussaieffs: troublemaker,, 01:29:03 JOIN Toluene has warped in 01:29:08 CHAT Aspenha: hi zen 01:29:16 CHAT Toluene: holo 01:29:31 CHAT Moussaieffs: nah its just regarding something wiki related 01:30:26 CHAT Aspenha: aja lip syncing to glass and patron is my life 01:35:00 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: im so conflicted about this theme 01:35:03 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: im scared and confused 01:35:16 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: its got nice colors but its so bright 01:35:42 CHAT Toluene: I KNOW RIGHT 01:35:47 CHAT Toluene: it needs to be darker 01:35:52 CHAT Toluene: for night time 01:36:08 CHAT Aspenha: tbh i'd rather have a darker theme with less red 01:36:13 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: i like the red 01:36:35 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: though i love blue 01:37:17 CHAT Moussaieffs: we wanted to have a cluster theme 01:37:29 CHAT Moussaieffs: but it never got approvd 01:37:44 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: hot diggity dog i love the cluster 01:37:53 CHAT Moussaieffs: same 01:38:03 CHAT Moussaieffs: too bad it had the easiest defeat in the history of canon 01:38:07 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: bring back the cluster 01:38:10 JOIN Esquilo30 has warped in 01:38:19 CHAT Esquilo30: Hi guys 01:38:21 CHAT Moussaieffs: howdie 01:38:25 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: howd 01:38:27 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: er 01:38:33 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Hello 01:38:55 CHAT Esquilo30: Have you all see my oc? 01:39:38 CHAT Moussaieffs: wow i got one whole fucking page done in 2 hours 01:39:41 CHAT Moussaieffs: biginhal 01:39:50 CHAT Esquilo30: Cool 01:40:00 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: nice nice 01:40:13 CHAT Aspenha: i once converted 30 pages in 45 minutes 01:40:23 CHAT Aspenha: aka that was when coffee was next to me at all times 01:40:28 CHAT Moussaieffs: 1 down 01:40:31 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuckgin...13 to go 01:40:36 CHAT Moussaieffs: hello darkness my old darkness 01:40:50 CHAT Toluene: are you doing character pages? 01:40:57 CHAT Moussaieffs: only for my diamond 01:40:58 CHAT Moussaieffs: s 01:41:08 CHAT Esquilo30: Awesome! 01:41:19 CHAT Toluene: you have 13 now? 01:41:34 CHAT Moussaieffs: 14 01:41:41 CHAT Moussaieffs: https://puu.sh/tQdvl/18b4036ff3.png 01:41:43 CHAT Esquilo30: Ikai. 01:41:49 CHAT Moussaieffs: bighello darkness my old darkness 01:42:30 CHAT Esquilo30: How do you do that? 01:43:51 CHAT Moussaieffs: /big 01:43:53 CHAT Moussaieffs: .. 01:43:53 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:105755#147 01:43:56 CHAT Moussaieffs: big in brackets 01:43:59 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: This is godmodding, right? 01:44:08 CHAT Esquilo30: I see. 01:44:23 CHAT Moussaieffs: that is a lot to do in one turn 01:44:44 CHAT Esquilo30: Wanna hear a joke? 01:44:48 CHAT Moussaieffs: sure 01:45:09 CHAT Esquilo30: What did the male owl say to the female owl? 01:45:18 CHAT Moussaieffs: what did he say 01:45:39 CHAT Esquilo30: We OWL-ways love each other! 01:45:44 CHAT Moussaieffs: lol 01:45:59 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: what did the owl say to the owl 01:46:02 CHAT Moussaieffs: owl 01:46:05 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: hoot 01:46:11 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: because owls usually only say hoot 01:46:15 CHAT Moussaieffs: /me slams fist on table 01:46:17 CHAT Moussaieffs: bigHA 01:46:56 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: im a comedic genius 01:46:57 CHAT Esquilo30: How do you make large letters? 01:47:04 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: whats the most slippery country 01:47:16 CHAT Esquilo30: Dunno, what is it? 01:47:17 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: greece 01:47:29 CHAT Esquilo30: HAHAHAHAHA!!! 01:48:27 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Taking a shower brb for a bit 01:48:34 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: are twins plagiarism 01:48:39 CHAT Esquilo30: Ok. 01:48:59 CHAT Esquilo30: Is that another joke? 01:49:08 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: kind of 01:49:27 CHAT Esquilo30: Dunno, are twins plagiarism? 01:49:36 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: i 01:49:37 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: suppose? 01:50:08 CHAT Esquilo30: I don't get it... 01:50:23 CHAT Moussaieffs: THIS HALFTIME SHOW 01:50:29 CHAT Aspenha: why did the chicken cross the road? 01:50:32 CHAT Democritos: that halftime was great 01:50:33 CHAT Aspenha: to get to the other side 01:50:33 CHAT Aspenha: aka 01:50:35 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: why lady gaga 01:50:36 CHAT Aspenha: heaven or hell 01:50:36 CHAT Moussaieffs: SHE JUST 01:50:37 CHAT Moussaieffs: JUMPED 01:50:39 CHAT Moussaieffs: WHEEE 01:51:16 CHAT Aspenha: did she split if so im not buying it 01:51:31 CHAT Esquilo30: What do you get when you cross a lion with a woodpecker? 01:51:33 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: lady gaga harness fail wouldve been way better than that one nipple slip in 2003 01:51:44 CHAT Moussaieffs: I WAS JUSTIG THINKING OF THAT NIPSLIP 01:52:06 CHAT Aspenha: rip janet jackson 01:52:13 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: every superbowl my mother brings it up because i was recently born and made her JUST miss it by crying 01:52:13 CHAT Aspenha: her reputation died when i was bored 01:52:15 CHAT Aspenha: *born 01:52:23 CHAT Aspenha: what the fuck autocrrect 01:52:25 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: so she walked into the other room and everyone started screaming louder than me 01:52:57 CHAT Moussaieffs: justin timberlake was spirit and if it was spirit then he nipslipped her on purpose 01:54:14 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: i love JT 01:54:18 QUIT Esquilo30 has warped out 01:54:24 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: i cant hold an intentional nipslip against him anyway 01:54:58 JOIN Silkworm Bot has warped in 01:55:07 CHAT Silkworm Bot: senor don gato was a cat 01:55:19 CHAT Silkworm Bot: on a hiiigh red rooof don gato sat 01:55:32 CHAT Silkworm Bot: he was sitting reading a letter meow meow meow 01:55:42 CHAT Silkworm Bot: for the reading light was better meow meow meow 01:55:46 CHAT Silkworm Bot: ok ill stop now 01:57:03 CHAT Toluene: !ping 01:57:03 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Pong! CBOT 0.339 01:57:03 CHAT Moussaieffs: !restart 01:57:03 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 01:57:10 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 02:03:51 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 02:06:02 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 02:10:55 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Back from showering 02:11:24 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: welcome back 02:13:30 QUIT Aspenha has warped out 02:20:24 JOIN Aspenha has warped in 02:36:57 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 02:38:57 CHAT Toluene: wow 02:39:09 CHAT Toluene: the chat didn't actually become chaotic today 02:39:18 CHAT Toluene: thats nice 02:42:29 JOIN Silkworm Bot has warped in 02:43:24 CHAT Silkworm Bot: its always chaotic 02:43:50 CHAT Silkworm Bot: u just dint no bc its not in your prcpetion 02:43:52 CHAT Silkworm Bot: bam 02:46:01 QUIT Silkworm Bot has warped out 02:47:29 CHAT Toluene: that was deep 02:47:50 QUIT Democritos has warped out 02:48:38 JOIN Silkworm Bot has warped in 02:55:18 QUIT Silkworm Bot has warped out 02:56:56 QUIT Toluene has warped out 03:02:28 QUIT Aspenha has warped out 03:16:57 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 03:17:21 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: sorry debot, im a nobody 03:18:01 CHAT Moussaieffs: nobody 03:21:23 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: i swear 03:21:33 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: im going to spit on atlanta when i go to georgia 03:26:45 JOIN Silkworm Bot has warped in 03:27:03 CHAT Moussaieffs: gasp 03:27:37 CHAT Silkworm Bot: jasp 03:34:16 CHAT Silkworm Bot: hey guys 03:34:19 CHAT Silkworm Bot: look 03:34:23 CHAT Silkworm Bot: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:106983 03:35:00 QUIT Silkworm Bot has warped out 19:53:40 JOIN Moussaieffs has warped in 19:54:35 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 19:55:38 CHAT Moussaieffs: howdy 19:55:46 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: Howdy 20:03:12 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 20:14:21 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 20:23:00 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 20:30:53 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 20:43:05 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 20:46:58 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 20:49:41 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 20:50:29 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: Jus me 20:52:01 CHAT Moussaieffs: bo,,,i,, 21:00:51 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 21:06:40 JOIN AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion has warped in 21:08:52 CHAT Moussaieffs: howdie 21:09:57 JOIN AmethystPearlFusion has warped in 21:09:57 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: hiya 21:10:03 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: hi opal 21:10:14 CHAT Moussaieffs: http://moussaieff.deviantart.com/art/Moussaieff-Red-Diamond-661976259 21:10:18 CHAT Moussaieffs: BOY HOWDY HES BACK 21:10:26 CHAT Moussaieffs: *clutches his face* i love you 21:11:42 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: wait 21:11:52 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: http://moussaieff.deviantart.com/art/I-Wouldn-t-Remember-Me-Either-652603309 21:11:53 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: crywank 21:11:58 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: i love you 21:12:11 CHAT Moussaieffs: bigwow i love you to 21:12:15 CHAT Moussaieffs: o 21:12:27 CHAT Moussaieffs: the english language is a wonder 21:12:46 CHAT Moussaieffs: now i have t go do dishes brb 21:13:17 CHAT AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion: russian is worse 21:13:41 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 21:25:40 CHAT Moussaieffs: ok i return 21:27:18 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 21:35:07 JOIN Aspenha has warped in 21:38:19 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: Hi 21:43:49 JOIN Democritos has warped in 21:44:27 CHAT Moussaieffs: now that mouss is done i might make odie 21:45:18 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 21:46:59 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 21:48:15 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 21:49:41 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 21:51:47 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: Yay 21:53:38 CHAT Moussaieffs: ocean man take me by the ha nd 21:55:46 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 21:55:58 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 21:57:14 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 21:57:37 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 21:57:47 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: ��wat 22:04:41 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 22:09:35 QUIT Democritos has warped out 22:19:06 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 22:20:32 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 22:24:40 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 22:25:02 CHAT Moussaieffs: i just eectrocuted myself i want to die 22:25:20 CHAT Moussaieffs: me: pulling plug out of outlet 22:25:33 CHAT Moussaieffs: me: i sure hope i dont grab the metal prongs and electrocute myself on accident 22:25:38 CHAT Moussaieffs: me: does exactly that 22:25:44 CHAT Moussaieffs: bigwhy the fuck 22:26:43 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 22:27:00 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 22:28:16 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 22:29:35 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 22:29:37 QUIT Democritos has warped out 22:31:49 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 22:32:01 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 22:34:08 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: Lol 22:37:44 JOIN Toluene has warped in 22:38:23 CHAT Toluene: (Tango) 22:40:33 QUIT Toluene has warped out 22:41:53 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 22:42:10 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 22:48:26 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 22:58:55 JOIN The Mind Player has warped in 23:00:21 QUIT The Mind Player has warped out 23:05:41 JOIN Toluene has warped in 23:06:38 QUIT Moussaieffs has warped out 23:18:51 QUIT Toluene has warped out 23:20:53 JOIN Democritos has warped in 23:22:12 CHAT Democritos: !awaken chat 23:23:17 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 23:29:00 QUIT The Mind Player has warped out 23:43:05 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 2016 04 23